Gigan (Godzilla Saga Version)
Gogogigan.jpg|Gigan's original form Gigan 4.jpg|Gigan's newest form The Story Of SOFIA THE FIRST GODZILLA☀Gigan - Princess Sofia's Adventures Of TV Series Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah: The Battle of the Century for the Whole World. History Early Life In ancient times 12,000 years ago, Gigan, along with King Ghidorah, arrived on Earth. Cutting wide swaths of broken bodies, and rivers of innocent blood in their wake, the duo made their presence known. However, at some point, the Hydra and the Cyclopes placed their sights on Planet Earth and flew threw the reaches of space to get their. Fight on Earth Once they landed there, Ghidorah ate destroyed anything in its path whereas Gigan killed anything trying to oppose and stop them. Baragon and Caesar had awoken to stop them, but te odds turned against the Guardia Duo. Eventually, the Shobijin of the Elias summoned Mothra to aid them. Eventually, the Guardian Trio sent Gigan away while Ghidorah was defeated ad imprisoned. As being sent away, Gigan retreated into outer space until he returned 2,000 years later. Return to the Earth Gigan had returned to the Earth about 2,000 years after Ghidorah had been imprisoned. The cybernetic Cyclopes had grown in age, size, speed, strength, and power, becoming stronger, faster, and more ferocious that he's ever been before. He returned t free his master and finish what the both of the had started, but Mothra intervened. Whilst in her larva form she lost, she eventually cocooned herself and grew into her imago form and fought Gigan in the far south artic. Eventually, Mothra won by imprisoning Gigan in the ice. Physical Appearances Gigan is a rather strangely appearance monster, sporting a circular buzzsaw weapon located in his frontal abdominal region and large steel hooks for hands with smaller ones for feet. He also bears various avian characteristics, such as a 'crest' made of metal spines and a metal beak. Gigan is considered Godzilla's most brutal and violent opponent. Abilities Hooked Appendages Gigan's forelimbs sport a pair of large metal hooks in place of hands which he can use these to batter and stab an opponent. In both his original and newest appearance, the tips of the hooks can release an explosive charge on contact with an enemy. In the final film, in addition to hooks, Gigan's forearms ended in scythe like blades, the undersides of which were each equipped with dual grappling hooks which Gigan could use to bind an enemy and then drag them straight into his buzzsaw. Antigravity Flight Gigan is capable of flying at speeds of up to Mach 3 while in Earth's atmosphere. However, in the realm of space, the cybernetic assassin Gigan is capable of flight at speeds of Mach 400 by encasing himself in a diamond.This normally assists in interstellar travel and is utilized very little, if at all, during battle situations. When it is used in battle, however, Gigan will often use it to engage in aerial slams to continuously topple his opponents without giving them a chance to counter, or even get up. Another mode of movement that Gigan utilizes is his teleportation ability, only seen in the video games. Buzzsaw Gigan has a buzzsaw built into his abdominal area made of an unknown alien alloy; granting it considerable durability and sharpness. In his first appearance, Gigan's saw was able to draw blood on both Baragon and King Caesar. In Final Wars, it was even able to lacerate the hull of Kiryu. A favored tactic of Gigan is to use his powers of flight along with his buzzsaw in hit and run attacks, slashing his opponent as he races by them. Laser In his newest appearance, Gigan's contained laser blast. Rather than being fired from a forehead laser device, it was actually instead fired from Gigan's eye itself. It also was no traditional laser, but a powerful, stunning, highly explosive, large energy blast that-in a manner similar to a cluster bomb-would split into smaller explosive bolts of energy upon entering close range of a target, saturating the target in multiple hits simultaneously. The eye beam has been officially titled the "Cluster Light Beam", and while featured in the video games, unlike its film counterpart the beam scatters the instant it leaves Gigan's eye, has a limited range, and is referred to as "Shotgun Blast". Miscellaneous After changing in looks for his newest appearance, Gigan displayed the ability to fire guided razor discs from two hidden slots in his upper torso which were able to boomerang back for a second attempt if they initially missed their target. Doing so however is risky as if they missed the target once again, Gigan would find himself right in the path of his own attack; which ultimately was what killed him. Gigan was also able to use his scorpion-like tail to aid him in melee combat. Filmography *Mothra II: The Arrival of Ghidorah, the Three Headed Monster *Mothra III: The Return of Gigan *Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah: The Battle of the Century for the Whole World Gallery Write the second section of your page here. Category:Kaiju Category:Cyborgs Category:Aliens Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Toho monsters